


One Day Can Change Everything

by DemonGirl0913



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Sal is a sweetie, Smutt, Some hurt/comfort, and Q is beautiful as always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 12:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12299277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonGirl0913/pseuds/DemonGirl0913
Summary: Growing up with the Jokers was all Alex could have ever asked for. But falling for one of them? Now that complicated things. When her parents move back to their hometown, Alex has two choices. Go with them or stay with one of the Jokers. Well, there was only one choice that Alex could make.





	One Day Can Change Everything

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written smut in 5 years, let alone straight smut. So please forgive me for any mistakes as I tried my best. This is unbetad, any mistakes are my own.   
> This was written for my twin, because she absolutely loves Q.

Being in love was a beautiful thing. Being in love with someone who had no idea how you felt, not so much. Alex knew that feeling all too well. Growing up in Staten Island, she befriended the the group of Jokers even though they were 10 years her junior. She was bullied as a child and as a result Sal, Joe and Murr were fiercely protective of her. She didn't meet Q until she was in her teen years and they were all thick as thieves since.

  
When the guys finally got their TV show, no-one was more proud than Alex. She watched them film YouTube videos in Sal's parents basement for years. She watched them shoot several pilots but none of them ever got off the ground. So when she heard that they were getting Impractical Jokers she was ecstatic for them.

  
3 weeks later her family decided to move back to their home town. Not wanting to leave the life she had behind, or her group of best friends, she turned to the guys, not knowing what else to do.

  
"I don't know what to do guys," she said as they sat around the table at the local pub. Filming for the first season of IJ was set to take place in 2 weeks and she didn't want to miss it. Joe was the first to speak up.

  
"What if you stay with one of us?" Joe looked around the table, the guys all nodding in agreement.

"Yeah," Murr interjected, "We don't want to see you go as much as you don't want to leave."

"How will we decide who I stay with?" She asked, looking at her best friends in the world. "I can't make that decision and hurt someone." 

"Draw straws," Q suggested from directly across the table. 

"That's actually not a bad idea," Sal spoke from his seat next to Alex. "We all cut pieces of straws and Alex can hold them. Whoever gets the smallest straw, she stays with."

"You're making this sound like a bad thing," Alex said through laughter. 

"Nah, this will be the first time drawing straws was a good thing." Murr handed her his piece of straw. Joe, Sal and Q all followed, all different lengths of straws. She held them all tightly in her fist, making sure not to judge the lengths of any of them. Joe drew first and got a medium length straw. Not too bad, Alex thought. Sal was next and his straw was smaller than Joe's. She could live definitely live with him. Murr was next and his straw was longer than both Joe and Sal's so he was automatically out. 

It was Q's turn to choose and Alex prayed silently that his straw was bigger than Sal's. It's not that she didn't want to live with him. Quite the opposite actually. She feared living in such close quarters, he was bound to figure out her feelings for him one way or another. When she first met Q, she was instantly attracted to him. Being only 17 at the time, she played it off as just a teen crush. As the years went on, and she got to know him more, that crush turned into something real. Here they were, 5 years later, and her fate was in the form of a straw. 

Q drew the straw from her palm and to her surprise it was the smallest of all four. Everyone whooped and hollered and patted her on the back. Taking it in, Alex tried not to let her fear show. She looked at Q's face to see his expression, but he was just smiling and laughing with the guys. When his eyes met hers, his expression softened. 

"We can start packing your things tomorrow, sound good A?" Q was the only one to use her initial. She figured it was because he went by Q, but nonetheless the nickname always made her cheeks flush. Not trusting her voice, she just nodded and continued sipping her drink.

When their drinks were finished and they were all stumbling to separate cabs waiting for them, Alex forgot about her fear. For once, she wasn't scared of her feelings for Q.

Maybe living with him would prove that it was just a crush. She climbed into her own cab, waving goodbye to the guys as it pulled away.

When she returned home, her parents were sitting in the kitchen. Checking her phone, she saw it was almost 2:am. Why were her parents still up. As she sat her bag down in the kitchen, her parents answered her question.

"Hey sweetheart," her mom greeted her with a hug, her dad grabbing her hand as she sat down at the counter. "We know that this is hard for you. So we wanted to be up when you got home."

"We know you don't want to leave your friends and your job," her dad began, but Alex interrupted him before he could finish. 

"I don't have to. The guys offered to let me stay with them for a while. Just till I get my own place, ya know?" Alex pushed her hair out of her eyes, trying to hide her fear. She knew how her parents felt about the guys, the same way she did. But telling your parents you're not moving back home with them wasn't easy. She didn't want to hurt her parents but New York was all she'd ever known.

"Is that what you want?" Her mom was looking at her, a million questions in her eyes.

"Yeah, mom, it is." Alex through her arms around her mother, motioning for her dad to join them. Growing up as her parents only child meant they had an unbreakable bond.

She never fought with her parents and they gave her space when she needed it. That made this so much harder, thinking she was disappointing them in some way.

"I can't leave my life here," she spoke into her moms shoulder, her arms wrapped around each of her parents. "I can't bear the thought of being away from you but I can't leave either."

"We understand Alex, we do. We are going to miss you so much." Her dad was the strongest man she had ever known but when he spoke those words, all she could hear was pain. They spent the next hour just holding each other in the kitchen until the exhaustion from the day became too much. She said her good-nights and headed up to bed. Not even undressing, Alex dropped face first onto her bed and was almost instantly asleep.

******

The first week without her parents was the hardest. Not seeing them everyday was new and Alex didn't know if she would ever adjust. She face-timed her mom at least 3 times a day about anything and everything and made sure to talk to her dad before bed.

  
Living with Q was different. Not bad, just different. She was staying in his second bedroom which used to belong to the cats. That meant the cats were always in her room, not caring that it wasn't theirs anymore. Alex didn't mind, had always loved cats but wasn't able to have any due to her dad's allergies. 

After a month of living together, it was like she had always been there. When you walked into the apartment, little touches of her were everywhere. A painting here, a knick knack there. Neither her or Q paid much attention to the amount of space she began occupying. Once settled in, Q and Alex's nightly routine became sitting on the couch, watching movies, the cats passing between them to get snuggles.

When they began shooting Alex was on set every day cheering them on. She hated watching them get embarrassed but knew how much the show meant to them. After a grueling punishment for Sal, the two were sitting side by side in the park as he doused his hands and arms in hand sanitizer. She was enjoying the quiet between them, the other guys off somewhere probably planning Sal's next torture, when Sal spoke up from beside her.

"When ya gonna tell him, Alex?"

"What?'' she asked, taken aback by his question. "Tell who what?"

"You know what I'm talking about." Deeming his hands clean enough, he placed the hand santitizer back in his pocket. "Anyone who looks at you can tell your crazy about him."

"Who," Alex asked, not really wanting to have this conversation.

"Brian." The guys never referred to him by his first name unless they were talking serious. Without saying anything, Alex dropped her head. No, she wasn't going to tell him. If he didn't feel the same way, she could end up homeless, or worse, without one of her best friends. 

"I can't," she said as the tears welled up in her eyes, "I can't lose him. I can't lose any of you."

"Why would you lose him?"

"He doesn't feel the same way, Sal. I'd rather be hurting and alone than to lose one of my best friends." Instead of saying anything, Sal just shook his head. They sat in silence once more, until the guys came strolling back up. They were done filming and were ready to head home. Alex has been riding with Q so she waited for him to head to the jeep. 

Instead of walking to the jeep together, Q handed her the keys and told her he'd be there in a moment. Without giving it another thought, she headed for the jeep, hopping in the passenger seat and starting the jeep. Q was only gone for a minute before climbing in the jeep with a smile on his face.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" Alex asked as they pulled away from the parking lot.

"Oh just got some good news is all." Instead of pressing further, they rode the rest of the way home in silence. 

When they got home, Q was the first out of the jeep. he came around to her side and helped her out. Weird. He'd never done that before. Maybe he could sense her inner turmoil. Instead of thinking about it any further, she followed Q up the steps and into the home they shared together. As soon as the door was shut behind them, Q pushed her against it, holding her there.

Alex's was caught in her throat. What the hell was going on? She stared up at Q and saw what could only be lust in his eyes. Before she had the chance to ask what was going on, Q was speaking up first.

"Tell me to stop and I will. Nothing between us has to change." Not being able to find her voice, or tell Q no, Alex stayed silent and held her hands at her side. When Q stayed still, Alex nodded her head, needing to see where he was going with this. When he bent down and placed a chaste kiss on her lips, Alex could have swore she saw stars. Without hesitating, she leaned forward and met him halfway.

Q tilted her head and deepened the kiss. His tongue slid across her bottom lip while his thigh was shoved between her legs. Gasping from the contact, Q took the opportunity to slide their tongues together for the first time. Alex finally found the strength to move her arms and wrapped them tightly around Q's shoulders. 

Without breaking the kiss, Q slid his arms further down her waits and cupped beneath her ass. He lifted her in the air, pinning her back against the wall. Alex wrapped her legs around his waist and gasped at how effortless Q had maneuvered her. 

"Holy shit," Alex breathed, leaning her head back against the door. Q took the opportunity to mouth at her neck, licking and nipping his way to her collar bone. Holding her with one arm under her ass and using his weight to hold her against the door, Q took his free hand and pulled her shirt down as far as it could go, exposing more of her chest. He kissed and licked every exposed inch until it wasn't enough.

Setting Alex down, he pulled her shirt above her head. Once the article of clothing was removed, Q stepped back to admire her body. Feeling shy, Alex crossed her arms, covering herself.

"Don't do that baby. You're perfect and I want to see every inch of you." The dazed look on his face and the way his pupils were blown gave Alex the confidence she needed to drop her arms.

"Well, then," Alex began, keeping her voice as strong as she could, "I think it's only fair we take yours off too." Q obviously agreed because the shirt was up and over his head before she had finished speaking. Smashing their mouths back together, Q kissed her like his life depended on it. Alex kissed back with as much enthusiasm, wrapping her arms around his neck once more.

Feeling her bra release, she wondered when Q had gotten it undone. Keeping Alex distracted with his lips, she didn't seem to mind too much. Q released her mouth and began kissing down her throat again. This time he didn't stop at her collar bone, exploring every new inch of exposed flesh. Q caught her left nipple between his teeth and began nipping and licking the nub to full hardness. When he felt that one had enough, he went to her other nipple paying it the same attention.

Alex couldn't remember ever being this turned on in her life, and there was no way she was going to stop this now. She hoped this wasn't a one time thing but she was willing to take what she could get. Feeling Q's hardness pressing into her hip, she decided now was a good time to head to the bedroom. Q happily agreed and continued to stip the both of them down, leaving a trail of clothes from the door to his bedroom.

They were both fully naked by the time they reached the bedroom and Q wasted no time lifting Alex up and placing her on the bed. He kissed her mouth once more before going to her neck, this time kissing and sucking leaving a mark to remember their love making by. Once he was satisfied with his mark, he licked his way down her stomach, nibbling on all of the exposed skin. Occasionally he would bite down a little harder to hear Alex make those beautiful noises. He always soothed each bite with his tongue and that just made Alex moan harder.

When Q had licked his way down to Alex's hip, he stopped and looked up at her, asking for permission. Without a word, Alex nodded and Q kissed his way down her thigh. As his mouth got closer and closer to her core, her entire body tensed. Placing a kiss to her opening, he guided her legs further open to give him better access to his goal. 

The first touch of Q's tongue made Alex gasp and arch her back. Q just laughed and the vibrations set her core on fire. He continued to tease her with his tongue for what felt like hours. Finally, after what felt like forever, he put his tongue flat against her clit and licked. He continued gently caressing her with his tongue, while he slid a finger inside her. Alex's back arched with pleasure and she begged him to go on. Q happily obliged, inserting another finger, pumping them as fast as he could. He did his best to make sure she was as prepared as possible. 

Alex's orgasm hit her out of no where, shaking her to her core. Q continued to lick and tease her, his fingers still moving inside of her, until she couldn't take it anymore. She laced her fingers through his hair and gave a slight tug.

Getting the hint Q kissed his way back up her body until their lips met again. Alex never knew tasting herself on someone else could be so hot until Q. They continued to kiss until neither of them could take it anymore. 

"Let me return the favor," Alex almost pleaded through gasping breaths. 

"Some other time love, tonight is all about you." With that, Q lined himself up at her entrance and stopped. "Shit," he spoke through laughter, "I forgot a condom."

"I'm clean. I'm on birth control. It's been years since I've slept with anyone," Alex explained. "If you're clean to, this is fine."

"Of course I'm clean," Q said as he bent down to kiss her. "Are you sure about this?"

"Is this going to be just a one time thing?" Alex asked before giving him his answer.

"Hell no," was Q's response before he was kissing her fiercely. "You think I'd be doing this with just anyone?" When he received no answer from Alex, he continued, "I've loved you for as long as I can remember. I never thought we would be here. But now that we are, I can't imagine not having you by my side for the rest of my life."

Alex didn't realize she was crying until Q wiped her eyes and cupped her face.

"If you aren't ready tell me, but know I love you."

Alex leaned up and kissed him then, not pulling away until she felt her love shown through the kiss. "I love you too. Now please, I can't wait anymore." With that Q pushed his way inside until he bottomed out. He stayed still for a moment, giving Alex the time she needed to adjust. 

Alex wrapped her legs around Q's waist, signaling for him to move. Their love making was slow and passionate, neither wanting to rush anything. He set up a steady rhythm that Alex matched with each thrust. When Alex began to feel her orgasm creeping up her spine she called out to Q.

"Just a little while longer, almost there." and with that Q picked up the pace, slamming their bodies together, both chasing after their climax together. When Alex thought she couldn't take anymore, she felt Q's hips start to stutter and knew he was close. Clinging to him, the room filled with noises of their lovemaking, nothing else mattered in that moment. 

"Come on baby, come for me," was all Q had to say before Alex's orgasm shattered through her entire body. She came with Q's name on her lips and confessions of all the love she had for him. Q followed shortly behind, climaxing with a soft grunt of her name. They stayed like that until both of their orgasms faded into the background. After several minutes, Q finally slipped from her core and went to the bathroom to get a towel. 

He came back and cleaned them both up, tossing the rag towards what he thought was the laundry hamper. He climbed into bed behind Alex, curling his entire body around hers. Alex knew there was so much more they needed to talk about but right now all she wanted to do was sleep in his arms. They could deal with everything else in the morning. Before she drifted off to sleep, she felt Q place a kiss to the back of her neck and heard a whispered I love You before the darkness consumed her.

Waking up to the sound of someone beating on your door was never pleasant. Realizing they just opened the door was even worse. Before Q or Alex could dressed themselves,

Sal, Joe and Murr were forcing their way into the bedroom. Q had the quick thought to throw the blanket over them before anyone caught a glimpse of what they shouldn't.

"Told ya," Sal said as he accepted money from Joe and Murr.

"That's not fair, the clothes everywhere was a good indicator," Joe spat, regretfully handing over the money.

"Oh come on Joe," Murr said laughing, "We've had this bet for years." and with that Q chucked on of the pillows at them with a murmured "fuck off" before wrapping himself and Alex back up in the covers. 

As the guys excused themselves, Alex rolled over and kiss the man of her dreams. She knew they had a lot to talk about today but that could all wait. Right now, all she could think about was staying in Q's arms and maybe having a repeat of last night. She knew now that whatever life through at her, with Q by her side, and her best friends, she could get through anything.


End file.
